Just and only for you
by Catness
Summary: The twins spend the day with each other. Friendship, one shot.


**Just and only for you**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Authoress notes: I based this story on a chain email that I recently received. It was rather sad, actually. I considered having a different story such as one of the twins dying, but I just wanted to write a friendship fic for once. It could be in the point of view of either twin. I hope you enjoy it.

Word count: 1735 words

Just and only for you.

This morning, when I got up, I clambered over you to make you breakfast. You were fast asleep. Your body was spread over the large bed; so much like mine had been several moments ago. Your red hair is tousled and messy; a slight bit of drool had escaped your mouth and left a small wet patch on the pillow. It makes me smile; a tear of happiness left my eye and trailed down my cheek. I pull the sheet up to your shoulders so that you won't be cold when you wake up, smiling as my hand accidentally brushes against your pale skin. Just for you.

This morning, when you see me, I'm quietly arranging egg and bacon on your plate in the form of an extremely cliché smiley face. Its cliché and I'd only do it for you. You smile warmly, surprised that I spent the time to make you breakfast, your favourite breakfast. I smile as you begin to eat and I remember those happy times when we were both young and willing to spend the time, swimming in the happy and glowing smiles on each other's face. Just for you.

This morning, I take the plate from you and place it in the dishwasher; I decided to leave the rest of the job for the maid. I barely take my eyes away from you for a second. You glow slightly and have certain warmth emanating from your smile. You look amazing, even though you've only just woken up and you're still in your dressing gown and slippers. You look adorable as you wipe a tired eye with the back of your hand. Only for you.

This morning I let you choose the video game. I watch you as you focus your golden eyes towards the large screen. Your hands hold the controller with expertise. I smile as I remember those days we'd stayed home sick because we couldn't bear to face anyone but each other. The outside world was always a bit too much to handle, but I'm glad it's you that I'm paired with. I'd let you win those days; I hope you enjoyed winning for once. I certainly enjoyed seeing the happy expression on your face. Just for you.

This morning I hum as I prepare a picnic for us, it's a brilliant day outside. The salad I had just made is nice and fresh and I hope the sandwiches I'm about to make are delicious and filling. I hope that you like the bottle of wine I stole from the cellar. I hope that no-one notices, I'd like to experience the gentle and expensive aroma with you. Only for you.

This afternoon, I hold your hand as we lie under a tree, a gentle breeze whispering calmly through your hair and making it messy. I stare at your gentle figure for a moment before smiling. I'm not going to fix your hair and I wish you wouldn't either. It looks adorable when your fringe is swept across your forehead. Let's go for a walk, my dear. I know you love the brilliant pink roses at the bottom of the garden. I smile as I remember when we used to play near the garden shed. Yet, I frown as I remember that time we decided to climb onto the roof. I stare at your shoulder as we walk; the scar is visible through the pale, half see through t-shirt. I'd go back in time to stop myself making the suggestion. Just for you.

This afternoon, I'm not going to whine or demand that I get the last bite of ice cream from the bowl. Instead, I'll let you have that satisfaction. I know that you enjoy chocolate so I made sure there was plenty left for you. I smile and pass you a napkin to wipe any stray you can feel on your face. I don't see any, but I guess it's always good to make sure. I smile as I watch you sip the last few drops of the wine in your glass. You smile back, thanking me for the picnic. Its ok, I tell you, I just thought that you deserved a nice day. It's nice to see you happy, I think as we laugh at an anecdote you told. It's about the fifty second time you've told it. But it's still funny and I like the casual smile you put on afterwards when you realise how happy you've made me. Only with you.

This afternoon, it's a nice day to sit and reminisce with you. Even though we've been together ever since birth, it's nice to remember all the amazing things we've done together. I don't think I'd ever have this much fun if it were with anyone but you. I especially think that I'd feel extremely uncomfortable around anyone else. I definitely know that I can say anything I want to say around you and that we can talk about it casually. It's like speaking to myself. Except the majority of the time, there is an answer, I smile. Hey, do you remember our seventh birthday when we got those water pistols for a present? It was so funny that way we teamed up against Father and got him soaking wet. I don't think he intended getting wet that day; I loved that way he pretended to be annoyed about it. I wish we could go back to something like that, it would be nice to just fool around like that again rather than have constant responsibilities and things to do. However, I don't think I'd do it with anyone but you. Just for you.

This afternoon I smirk as I count to one hundred while you run off to hide. I don't bother cheating by counting faster or skipping numbers. I always know where you are. My eyes are closed and I hear the breeze gently push branches apart and then back together, grass sways and a few flowers tickle my ankles. I should have probably put shoes and socks on earlier, but it doesn't matter that much. I smiled as I finish counting to one hundred and look around gently, pretending that your hiding spot is hard today. Only for you.

This afternoon I find you and you look surprised. I hide my smile and you put on a face of mock anger, knowing that the same thing happens whenever I hide. I put out my hand to help you up and you pull me down to sit next to you. The tree trunk is soft with moss and it's a darker area of the garden, but pretty, nonetheless. The breeze doesn't blow here, but I can here it whisper through the branches high above us. Let's go and watch a movie, you suggest as you get up and stretch, Mother just bought us that new action comedy. I smirk, I'd never actually enjoyed action comedies, but I'll watch it with you. Just for you.

This evening we pause our movie and go out to the balcony to watch the sunset. It's my suggestion and I intend to sit here with you and watch the whole sunset, even though you protest. I don't think you understand how much it means to me, but I think that one day you will. I hold you tightly as the sky turns darker blurt out how much I care about you. It sort of ruined the moment, but now I know that you know. I smile when you tell me that you feel the same. I look at your face, illuminated in the twilight. You look amazing and I breathe your scent deeply, smelling the shampoo we both use. You have always enjoyed the brand and I've never actually appreciated it until now. I look you with a smile and let you know that we can go and watch the movie again. Only for you.

This evening you laugh as I place a piece of sushi in my mouth. I ask you what's so funny and you tell me that I look amusing. I smile as I chew some more, watching my manners carefully. I want this dinner to be perfect. The candles illuminate our faces and you look so perfect. You're the only one I've ever had a candlelit dinner with; I hope you enjoy the effort I went to. Just for you.

This evening I take off my shirt and join you in the shower, I smile as I reach for the soap and you decide you want to hold my hand instead. We sit, huddled in a corner of the cubicle, letting the water spray against the glass wall and then dribble down the drain. It's nice just to sit here with you, each of us as naked as the day we were born. I'm sure that day we'd looked at each other and didn't realise that we'd be together so long. Forever, I hope. You put your arm around me and gently kiss my check. I smile and look into your brilliant golden eyes, exactly like mine. I love you, you know that right? I look into your eyes and know that you do. It's always been you. Everything I've done has always been for you. Only for you.

Tonight, I stare at you through half-closed eyes; I know you're as tired as I am. I have my arm across your chest and feel the gentle rhythm of your heartbeat. It's nice to listen to your deep breaths and smile gently. It's a warm night and the sheet is gently covering you up to your naval. Your face is half covered in shadow and I smile, knowing that half of my face is covered in shadow as well. We're two halves of the same person. Always have been, always will be. I kiss your cheek and smile as my lips accidentally brush against yours. It doesn't matter if it's wrong to some people, we're the same person. For you, I don't care about other peoples' negative opinions to our relationship. Just for you.

Tonight, I watch you as you sleep and I pray that we can have so many more days like today. I hope that you enjoyed it.

I love you, you know that right?

Everything I've done has always been for you.

Just and only for you.

**The End…**

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
